saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SAO:PoA - Chapter Thirteen
Floor 34th, August 2nd, 2023 Gawn: “Zerzohg, the Lord Orc?” Percival: “Yeah. He wields a large one handed mace as weapon and rides a large Warg.” Bors: “We're without horses..." Gawn: "And outnumbered...We're on serious disadvantage, outnumbered.” Lance: “What are your plans, Galant?” The leader of the Royal Knights stood with his arms crossed and his right hand on his mouth, thinking while looking to the solid wall on his feed and the wind caresed his skin. He began searching in his menu for an item; a mirage sphere appeared in his hand. He placed it on the floor and activated it; a large circular hologram of the map appeared where everybody could see it. He looked to Percival’s hologram, and spoke. Galant: “We're here, on the Goblin Fortress, half a day march from Ayres. Ayres is at the center of the floor. You're half a day march to the south, meaning that fortress is nearer than this one to the city." Percival: “They still seem to haven't begun to march to the south east.” Lance: “Then how shall be our strategy?” Galant: “We have to use a defensive strategy if we want to win larger numbers. As I said before, we hold advantage of city walls. Archers and lancers can hold position there. I shall lead them.” Guinevere: “What of the ones here? The ones who aren't archers neither lancers.” Galant: “Once the enemy attacks, they will be up against the wall. Once they are here, other large squad of players shall attack from their backs. Dividing forces and attacking from both sides is our best chance. Once we do that, take Zerzohg’s head. Without a proper commanding oficer, his hordes shall be easier to defeat.” They all nod agreeing Gawn: “You said that a battering ram would be the biggest problem: what if they bring one, we would be on great danger?” Bors: “If they enter the city, we're finished. But we don't have other choise.” Galant: "I don't like this plan. But it's the best we can have by the circumstances..." Elicia: “Well then, who'll lead the other large squad of the army?” Galant looks to his left, towards his best friend. Lance: “Me?” Galant: “Yeah, you. I can't think of anyone better. You guided the players when I was fighting against Throllbrad and the Orcs; there's no one more suitable for the title.” Lance: “Alright, but what about you…” Galant: “I'll take Guinevere, Percival, Tristan, and the lance wielders from here to the city. With the archers and the rest players we have, we shall prepare to battle, maybe even we receive aid from the ones living on the city. Lance: “Understood.” Galant turned to Percival’s hologram. Galant: “Enough reckoning, teleport back to Ayres.” Percival: “Understood. We're out.” Percival pushed the button and the hologram vanished. Galant closed the Mirage Sphere and got it inside his item storage. He then looked to the sisters standing right behind him. Galant: “You two stay?” Kana: “We will.” Galant smiled to both of them. Galant: “Thanks. Two experienced players are always useful. Diana, you shall come with us, we need archers and you're one of the best I've seen. You'll take command from either me or my wife, Guinevere.” Diana heart stopped for a brief second, while her jaw briefly shook by the surprise. She looked to the blonde girl behind Galant, who she could notice that was even younger than her. On her hand, a shining ring was on her ring finger. She lowered her sight to Galant’s left hand. On the same finger, he useda golden ring. She stood absent words, they event couldn't be pronounce of her mouth. “Are you alright? You look a bit more pale...” Diana finally reacted to his voice. Diana: “Yeah… I'll go with you!” Kana: “What of me?” Galant: “You'll go with Lance.” Kana: “What?” Lance: “You're more needed in my part of the Army, as most of us are close fighters.” Kana nods. Galant: “Great. Everyone, gear up. We are leaving in 15 minutes.” The Royal Knights got down the wall and went to their tents. The sisters of Pendragon Court remained on the wall. Kana: “You seemed shocked by something you saw sis, what happened?” Diana: “Galant, he's married to the blonde girl.” Kana: “What the…?” She looks back “I am sorry. So much did you like him?” Diana: “I… do not know. I just really liked him.” Kana: “I know it is no balm, but right now is not the moment for this. We should get ready.” Diana: “Yeah you are right, let’s go.” --- “You're sure you don't wish me among your part of the guild?” “No I have with me all those needed.” “Are you certain of this?” “One hundred percent.” “Galant, you may still need me...” “Gawn, you've served as one of the most loyal man. But this time necessity dictates you give aid to Lance as his right hand man.” “You're right. I am sorry.” “Don't be. In the meantime, take care of the girl Kana. I noticed her interest for you.” Guinevere appeared inside the tent. Guinevere: “We're ready for journey.” Galant: “We're going then.” Galant went out of the tent, looked around the camp. On the middle, the archers and lancers had already gathered. Near of them, Lance was also looking at them, with his arms closed, thinking. Galant got next to him, with his girlfriend and fourth at command right behind him. He got next to him Lance: “You're sure about this?” Galant: “Trully? No. But we're left without a better choice. We must use our potential and things we have.” Galant then turn to him. “Remember: if you attack too early, you all may die. If you are too late, the city will be lost, among our lives. You will have certain time to attack, which will not be long but your coordination is vital for our victory.” “Once I'm there, I'll kill Zerzogh.” Galant: “I'll fight him with you. Gawn will watch your butt for me.” Lance: “And you Guinevere to take care of your own.” Both smiled. Galant offered his hand to Lance, he responded grabbing it hand, on a great handshake. Galant placed his hand his coat’s pocket and took out his teleport crystal, Guinevere followed him while holding his hand, while she looked at him, as he did the same. Galant turned to Lance. Galant: “Good luck brothers.” All: “Teleport: Ayres! A flash of blue light appeared on the fortress, and banished in a matter of seconds. After it, the players were gone, leaving nothing on their path. Lance: “The same for you, brother.” Gawn: “Lance, we should start marching.” Lance sighed, while looking to the blue sky. He turned to Gawn. Lance: “Everyone has to be ready in five minutes. Once the time passes, we are going to Ayres, and war.” Elicia got near the leader while Gawn continue to tell the players his orders. “So...did you tell him?” “No I didn't.” “Lance, you're a douche!” “I'm sorry. Okay?” “You fear him some much.” “It's not fear is…” “Fear...” “Enough of this, I won't start and scene here right now...Get ready” --- The defensive half of the army arrived the city. Percival and Tristan were already waiting them. Galant: “Didn't expect you two to be here so fast...” Percival: “I expected you to be back soon, Gal." Galant: “Their army started marching?” Percival: “When we left, they still were preparing. Tristan: “Horus is near them, he'll come here once they start marching.” Guinevere: “How much do you think they will have to walk till here?” Percival: “A day, marching without ease. One and a half if we're lucky.” Galant: “Understood. You two shall be commanding the lancers and archers respectably. You should also make explosive-tip arrows and gather all the spears we can. I'll command the rest. For now rest, tomorrow we will take care of this. On the night, we'll take times for watching the fields near the city from the upper wall.” Percival and Tristan nod and leave to start their work. “Sir Galant, Guinevere!”” A well-known voice was heard from behind interrupted their conversation. They looked back. It was Silica accompanied by Pina. On her face, there was a huge and happy smile. “I didn't expect you to come back from the fortress this fast.” Galant lowered his height to be at equal one with Silica. Galant: “Neither did us. We have bad news. There'll be a monster attack to this city, tomorrow.” Silica face changed from absolute happiness, to be full of despair. “Relax, we're here. We shall protect everyone. Don't cry and stay by our side when moment arrives.” Silica: “Okey...” Galant: “Guinevere, go to our building. We'll see the players.” Guinevere: “Thank you.” Guinevere went with Silica to the building while Galant, Tristan and Percival went to place their new troops on the camp. On the way, Diana got near him. Diana: “Galant. Wait!” Galant: “What is the matter?” Diana: “Who's Tristan?” Galant: “The one standing right beside me. Tristan she is an archer just like you.” Tristan: “I can notice.” Galant: “Take care of her. Teach her a bit, she is by far the best archer we have, beside you.” Tristan nods his head. Galant: “we should continue.” They entered on the camp, lots of tents placed on lines, well ordered. They players were divided in groups of four, entered on their tents. The arriving lancers and archers were ready. Galant noticed the hour growing late, and went to the principal building. Percival: “Galant? What now?” Galant: “The day we had was long, specially yours, rest. Tomorrow will be even longer.” Galant entered the building and soon he once again found Diana on his way. “What're you doing here?” “I… was searching for you; ask if you have any news of my sister.” “I don't have any.” “I see.” She lowered her sight to the floor in disappointment “You seem nervous. Why so?” “It is the first time we are separated, Since the game started.” “I didn't wish to cause you this.” “Don't worry. It is something we decided for ourselves.” Galant nods. “Follows Tristan’s instruction. You'll learn fast, and once we win the battle, you0ll be together again.” Galant continued his way up the stairs to his room, but stopped at middle way. “And thank you… For standing by our side.” He continued and entered the room. Diana fisted herself on the leg, upset with herself due to her lack of guts at the moment of speaking with Galant she continued on her way to the camp. Inside the room Galant took of his sword and shield and placed them against a wall, after it he threw himself on it notably tired. Our of the bathroom they had on their room, Guinevere came out. She had just had a shower, so she had a towel covering most of her body and her blonde beautiful long hair was also covered by a towel. “Where is Silica?” He asked. “On her room sleeping. She told me she couldn't gather sleep on the days we weren't here. She must be very tired...the same as you look.” “It that how I look?” “Yeah.” “Well. It's has been a long day. And tomorrow we are having our first all-out battle against an army of monsters and uff” Guinevere sat on the bed and grabbed Galant’s hand strongly. “I don't know. This situation is not the best, maybe I should've sent Lance here.” “You took the right decision.” “What if I'm wrong?” Guinevere placed her face in front of Galant’s, and gave him a kiss. “There's no way to see what destiny shall bring to us.” “...You still believe in it? Destiny?” “Yes. You should to.” “I cannot. I cannot follow the written path that someone else set me upon. This is the path I decided for myself.” “Maybe, maybe not. But whatever the answer, we have to enjoy the moment.” Galant kissed her, as she did the same. Galant paced himself against the pillow as she got near him continuing on their intimate moment, as boyfriend and girlfriend, husband and wife. --- Floor 34th, August 3rd, 2023 The hour grew late as the clouds clustered in the sky. A squad of archers and lancers gathered on the defense walls of the city of Ayres, young kids, most of them between 12 and 18 years, against a large army of two hundred. On distance, the enemy could be seen, getting out of the forest, entering the plain fields sorounding the city. Goblins and Orcs caring weapons, torches, spears, sword, shields marching towards the city. Galant went up the wall and got near Tristan, Percival and Guinevere. They were on the middle of the troops. Galant: “The player living here shall give us aid if they enter the city. Silica's with them. I've just sent a message to Lance. Is everything ready?” Guinevere: “It is.” Percival: “My men have a barrel of common spears right beside them, they won't be left without weapons.” Tristan: “I did the same with mine.” Percival: “Gal, if you know how to pray, you should do it right now.” A white lightning accompanied by the sound of thunder was seen near. Tristan: “Your friends're with you Galant.” Percival: “And I hope we last this night...” Galant tuned to his men as rain began to fall from the sky. Galant: “I congratulate all of you for standing against the army of Cerdic. This is but the first battle. I know fear is inside you breast and not without an important cause. The monsters have numbers fair surprising our own. But they don't have something we do: will. They act upon order of a superior. Instead, you've chosen to stand right beside us in battle. That's what makes us better than them! Let's show Cerdic what we've learned after our eight months have spent in this game, and in the lesson, begin his defeat!!!” A roar of excitement was heard among the players as Galant ended his speech and smiled to them. The monster had neared the city, and stopped at 150 meters from its entrance. Galant saw on a small hill on the plains, a large black Orc riding a huge monster, he stopped the monster and looked towards the players on the wall. Percival“Zerzogh, the lord Orc...” Galant: “Tristan you think you can shoot him?” Tristan: “At this distance, no.” Galant: “Archers and lancers, show them no mercy, because we wo't receive the same. Prepare arrows and spears!” The monsters began to shoot and scream as they hit the floor with their weapons, and making sound to threaten the players. Galant drew his sword. Galant: “They may be waiting for a response, Tristan.” Tristan shoot once of his arrows which pierced thought the neck of the goblin. The monsters stopped making sound. The goblin felt to the ground and shattered into crystals. For a brief moment they stood with ease, but suddenly began once again to shout and make sound towards the players. Zerzogh shouted and pointed with his mace to the players, as they rushed towards the wall. Tristan reloaded and talked to Diana next to him. Tristan: “Their armor is weak at the neck… and beneath the arm. Tell it to the others.” Galant: “Fire!” A rain of wood and metal began to fall on the goblins and orcs. Some of them fell to the ground, but weren't killed by the weapons falling upon them. Instead, their own comrades killed them, because they stepped on them to advance. Near the wall the several groups of monsters charged with a large solid thing, but it was no battering ram instead, these monsters were going towards the walls, and almost crashed on them, but they stopped, and that thing started to go up. Galant noticed their shape: ladders. Galant: “Damnit! Ladders!” Four ladders went up until the clashed with the top of the wall. “Ready weapons!” As several monsters entered by the walls, the battle began inside the city. One Goblin entered the city and rammed his sword to the player, cutting several of them, He rammed his sword to Galant’s neck but he lowered himself and stabbed in to the chest, and then sliced to the left killing it. Galant: “Guinevere, leave the wall! Go to the other players! Tell them to come here!” Guinevere: “Alright.” Guinevere rammed her sword to the body of other goblin, As it try to kills her, she jumped on the air, span and stabbed thought the head. Galant: “Go I'll cover you!” Galant drew his shield from his back and blocking the spear of a monster and slicing the arm wielding the weapon, and then cut in half the head of it. Percival got down through the legs of a Goblin and stabbed it thought the groin. It tried to ram its weapon downwards but the lancer extended Gungir to its larger size, impaling the monster even more and lifting it several some centimeters. Percival threw the monster out of the walls. Tristan shot two monsters entering the city as Diana drew her knife and started facing a monster with a sword. It tried to smash her with it, but Diana quickly turned and rammed her knife thought the jaw of the monster killing it. Percival just end killing one with other attacks him. He blocked his dagger with his shield, hit the monster on the face with the back of his spear, spinning and stabs it through the chest. Galant had just killed one using Crescent Stardust Slasher, he then sliced the belly and throat of other as he got near the ladder, pushed it, once it felt, it had killed several monsters. From the edge, he could see how four goblins had placed a spiked sphere on the entrance, and they had ran out of it. He the saw other monster running as fast as it could towards the entrance with a torch on his right hand. Galant’s hear started beating faster as he deduced what it was... Galant: “'EXPLOSIVES! Bring him down, Tristan! The one of the torch! Kill him!' Tristan shot once near the neck of the monster and once more to the chest. The monster almost felt to the floor, but it continued to run and threw himself to the gate. A brilliant spark was seen, and after wards a large explosion, sending wood, rocks and player to the airs. The ones up the wall were on the floor of it while, others like Galant, ended at the floor of the city with half of their HP gone, but hey were the fortunate ones; several more had died because of it. Even some monsters fell pray of it and some were killed by it. Galant woke on the floor with other players in his same or even worse state. He looked to his back and saw a nightmare: monsters entering the city. Percival: “Galant!” Percival jumped to the entering monster, falling on one of them. Galant: “Percival, no!” He stabed one with his spear and once again extended ti killing other at his side, but was kicked to the ground. The remaining barrels of spears were thrown towards the monster impaling several of them. But others managed to enter the city. Galant grabbed Balmung and Brave Shield as he saw Guinevere arriving with the players that lived on the city. Guinevere: “We are here!” Galant: “Charge!” The player charged to the monster that had made a defense formation of spears, but the player managed to block them and attack the monster beginning a slaughter. Tristan stole the shield of a goblin and tossed it to the ground, he ran and placed himself on it, as it began sliding though the stairs of the wall, he shot several monsters. On the end of the staircase, he jumped and the sharp edge of the shield pierced thought the body of a monster, and saving Percival from his death. As other monster got near him he drew Sicari from his back and sliced the throat of it. Galant charged with his sword to a monster but it blocked it with its shield. Galant then parried the sword of it and managed to slice the monster’s throat with Stardust Slasher. He looked at his sides and saw must of his men falling. Desperate with his actions and not knowing what to do but continuing to fight, knowing that it will be useless he managed to create a plan. Galant: “Fall back! Everybody fall back!” He looked to the wall as Diana killed goblin. “Diana, fall back!” “Yeah!” She looked towards the horizon and saw a miracle. Lance: “I seems our friend're having a hard time against this monsters.” Gawn: “They seem all alone fighting.” Lance: “Not exatly. PLAYERS!" The rest of the player army appeared, among them they Royal Knights on horseback ready for battle, as the rest stood. With weapons on hand looking towards the city. “ATTACK!” the player began a rush to the city. Zerzogh: “Goblins at the back defense formation! Kill them!” Diana: “Galant! Lance has arrived!” Galant looked at her, as he smiled. He used Crescent Stardust Slasher killing with a single blow several of the monsters around the players. “Players! Lance has arrived! Continue fighting!” Guinevere uses Stardust Slasher on a monster slicing it body in half. As she continued to cheer up the player left to fight. Percival right beside him commanded the lancers to battle as Tristan got up the wall once again and began covering his friends. He looked the large Warg and mounting it the Orc Lord. Tristan shot one arrow to the neck of the beast and one to the Orc, gaining its attention. The archer grabs a stair case and pushed with his feet. The large metal staircase killed several monsters. Zerzogh looks at him and began rushing to him. Tristan stood ground and grabbed an explosive arrow from his back, loaded it and started pointing toward the monster leader. He closed his left eye and spoke. “Explosive Bolt.” The arrow turned red crimson as he then shot it towards the monster right on the front. As the monster was about to clash with him he turned to the side allowing it and unsheathing Sicari slicing the side of the beast. The Warg fell to the ground, and a second later it exploded. Diana: “Galant! Tristan is facing Zerzogh!” Galant: “He's too strong, even for him! Guinevere, can you take my place.” Guinevere: “I will!” Galant ran getting up the stair killing two more monsters and being slashed in the chest and on his left arm. Percival: “I'll take care of her, go! Galant jumps to the field and sliced a monster on the way Zerzogh got out of the explosion with a third of his HP gone. Zerzogh: “I'm impressed, that such a player can do that. You must be the leader of the Royal Knights. Tristan didn't answer just looks to him seriously and throws Mongol Bow to the ground and pointes Sicari to him. Zerzogh grabbed his mace from the ground and charged to the player, ramming his hammer to the ground. Tristan avoided it easily and sliced the monster left arm, but was roughly kicked to the ground. The monster attacks again with the same move, but Tristan rolls on the floor and got up and sliced the monster side. But was hit by other movement of the mace, losing his weapon, as his HP was already red. Zerzogh received Stardust Slasher on his back, as the monster looks back to the human, he spins and rammed his mace to him, Galant lost his shield by the hit, The monster made an upward blow that hit him on the face and lost Balmung by the hit. Zerzogh laughed as he was about to smash Galant and kill him, but he manages to grab his shield and eludes the blow. The monster attacked several times the same way, but Galant blocked the monster attack once and once again until the monster dual grabbed the mace sanding Galant back to the dirk and partially breaking his shield. Zerzogh: “If you block now, the shied will break in to pieces along with you.” The lord rammed his sword downwards but he was sliced on his left arm once again in the same place. Elicia has severed his arm, as the monster screamed in pain. The monster rages as it got near Elicia and rams his hammer against her. Elicia eludes the first move, but the monster kicked her on the ground as it did with Tristan and rammed her hammer to her body severely injuring her. After it, he let down his hammer and grabbed her by the neck getting her up from the floor choking her. “You and your maneuver has cost me an arm. I'll kill you slowly unless you tell me who the leader of the Royal Knights is. WHO IS IT?” “WAIT!” Galant got up with his sword helping him. He was bad injured, with less than 20% of his HP. Galant: “The leader… of the Royal Knights…is” An arrow stocked on the monsters arm, what forced the monster to let Elicia to the ground. It was Tristan. Zerzogh: “You again!” Zerzogh grabs his hammer and prepare to finish Elicia off when a sword blocked his move. Lance appeared to protect her and kicked the monster on his chest, forcing him back. He gets up again tired of battling the three knight at once and now he had to face a forth. Lance was extremely serious looking to his opponent; as the arm of Zerzogh ended a quick regeneration. Zerzogh: “Now, let's see if you can tell me what I what to know.” Lance: “Elicia, can you give me your katana?” Elicia: “Yes.. .All yours.” She fainted as he grabbed the sword. Lance: “He shall pay for what he did to you. To all of us.” Lance places Elicia’s katana on the right side of his belt and rushed to attack the monster. The monster attacked with his mace to the ground but Lance jumped spinning of the air and cut the monster back, as the monster spined delivering a had hit on hit on Lance's face and sending him several meters from him. Lance gets up and keeps that serious look as he rushed to the monster using Raijin no Seiken, but this didn't stop the monster which dealed a hard blow on Lance back throwing him to the ground. Zerzogh: “It seems you're also weak. What will you do. Tell me who the leader of the Royal Knights is, or die!” Lance got up and took a healing crystal. “I won't let you!” The monster rammed its hammer downwards but lance jumped and ding a backflip several times, I the end totally gaining his HP back. The monster dual grabbed his mace. “I'll kill you in a single move!” It rammed it mace downwards, the same movement he used on Galant, but as the mace got down, Lance blocked him while wielding his two blades at the same time. “No impossible the only way of dual wielding swords is…” Lance sliced both swords to his side, sending the Lord Orc several meters from him and ending his sentence. He placed Elicias katana at his front and His at his side. “Kyukyoku Senjin Ouryuken!” Lance rammed to the monster and started slicing the monster several times in the body. Galant noticed his friends HP, it was lowering second by second though he wasn't being hit. . Lance chops off the left arm the monster. It screams in pain as it tried to ram its mace, but Lance sliced with his two swords at the same time his right arm and the handle of the weapon, he spins while jumping at the air. Lance throws Elicia’s katana to the monster impaling him and then his sword the monster. The monster was at his knees with almost all his HP gone, as Lance was at the same sitation. He ran to the monster while placing his fist to his waist. “Ryu-Ken!” The shape of a dragon appeared on Lance fist as he pierced through the body of the monster, and finally killed it. When it was about to die, Lance spoke to his ear. “I'm the leader of the Royal Knights.” The monster shattered into polygons, as the rain ceased. Victory had been obtained. “VICTORY!” “Yeah!” Screams of joy were herd among the player and cheering Lance, But he rushes to cure Elicia from her battle. he takes out one of his healing crystals Lance: “Heal!” Elicia’s life was al full once again. Elicia: “Did you defeat him?” Lance: “I did.” Elicia smiles to him. Elicia: “I..love you.” They sheared a kiss. Lance: “And I you.” Galant got near the two helped by Tristan. Galant: “How did you manage that? Wielding two swords, I thought it was forbidden.” Lance showed to Galant Elicia’s katana. Lance: “This is YokaiOuRyu no Katana, what means katana of the Demon Dragon King. Since it's the sister sword of my Ryuurin no Katana, it can just be dual wield it with it. But, in exchange, I must give part of my HP, as sacrifice, that is why it is called Demon King: in part gives great strength and in part you have to make a sacrifice. This is the unique skill of this weapon, and it's called Kyukyoku Senjin Ouryuken.” Galant: “Incredible...” The rest of the players gathered around us as the Royal Knights also did. Guinevere: “Galant!” Galant: “I'm okay. Lance saved my life.” Guinevere looked to him. Guinevere: “Thank you very much, Lance.” Lance: “Galant, remember Our conversation and yesterday’s morning,?I have to tell you something.” Galant: “uh?” Lance: “I am getting married, with Elicia.” Galant smiled. Galant: “Congratulations.” Galant managesto stand up without help and went to the hill where Zerzogh had been most of the battle. He was accompanied by all the players, while his guild mates and friends at his back, alongside the sisters that were happy to see one another once again. Galant: “We've achieved victory, which is the first of many more in our war against Cerdic. This is but the first wave we face. Let him send more. WE'LL FACE THEM, AND MAKE ALL FOLOW ZERZOGH IN DEATH!” “Yeah! YEAH!” Chears of joy from the players as Galant begins to handshake most of his guildmates. Once he arrived to Lance he speaks to him. “Now, we'll become an army." Category:Chapter Category:SAO-PoA Chapters